marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Adult Fantasy Vol 1 7
| Editor-in-Chief = Stan Lee | CoverArtist1 = Steve Ditko | CoverArtist2 = Stan Goldberg | Quotation = In all the galaxy, no one has ever made an error such as this! I, of all the spies in the universe, have caught... myself! | Speaker = Zankor | StoryTitle1 = Why Won't They Believe Me? | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker1_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist1_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = | Synopsis1 = A man comes upon a crashed alien spaceship and discovers a log book detailing plans for the alien spy to shapeshift into a human form upon landing. He panics and attempts to notify the police and army, but they scoff and tell him to go to the space agency, which he does. He shows the professor the log book and the professor pulls a gun on him. The man thinks it couldn't be possible that of all the millions on Earth he went straight to the alien spy in disguise. The professor denies he is the alien and holds out the log book which is written in a non-human language. "Only the alien could have read the contents of this book," he says. "You hit your head in the crash landing and temporarily forgot your identity." | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Other Characters: * Police * Prof. Crater's Secretary Races and Species: * * Locations: * Items: * Spaceship's Log Book Vehicles: * Crashed Spaceship | StoryTitle2 = The Last Man on Earth | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist2_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Sidney Blake builds the most expensive bomb shelter on Earth. He has provisions for five years and instruments to tell him when nuclear explosions begin and cease and when fallout levels decrease to safely leave the shelter. The years drag on in the shelter when one day the alarm goes off. Large numbers of explosions are recorded and Sidney worries that life on Earth may be extinguished. When his instruments indicate safe conditions outside, he emerges only to find empty cities that have not been destroyed. When he returns bewildered to his bomb shelter he finds a note taped to the back of the hatch reading "Tried to contact you, couldn't. A new planet has been discovered that produces extended life spans. We have all blasted off in nuclear rockets to relocate there." | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Sidney Blake Races and Species: * Locations: * Unidentified Reality ** Items: * Bomb Shelter | StoryTitle3 = Witch Hunt | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = In Salem a woman is accused of being a witch. Her lover pleads her case and the jury finds her not guilty. While traveling to a minister to be wed, she is thrown from the carriage and injured. The man examines her and says she isn't seriously hurt but must be treated by a doctor within the hour to prevent it getting worse. She exclaims we can't get to a doctor in an hour. He says it is not impossible for someone who can ride a tree branch or broomstick. "You still don't believe I'm not a witch, despite what you said in the courtroom!" she cries, and he replies "Nonsense! I know YOU'RE not the witch." as he hops on the tree branch and speeds away. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Ben * Sarah Other Characters: * Witch Hunters Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Vehicles: * Stage Coach | StoryTitle4 = Journey's End | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A thief kills a watchman and hears about a time machine invention and figures this would be the perfect way to escape the law. The machine works, sending him fifteen years into the past, but he is accosted on the street by a man who says he looks familiar and the thief panics and slugs him but he falls back and hits his head against the wall, killing him. The thief finds himself suddenly back in the warehouse where he committed his crime and the police apprehend him. He learns the person he slugged was the professor and when he died, the machine was never built so he could not have gone back in time. But he wonders from his jail cell "How did I go back in time when I found the professor's machine and it worked?" | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed Thug Other Characters: * Professor Storm * Police Races and Species: * Locations: * in 1961 and 1946 Items: * Time Machine | StoryTitle5 = The Icy Fingers of Fear | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker5_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = An alien space ship lands on Earth for the first time and they look like alien pro wrestlers, provoking apprehension among the human crowd. Their language is indecipherable, their gestures appear menacing, and the panicked human crowd suggests possible violent responses. A small child with a toy rocket is fascinated by the visitors and walks up from the crowd to the space ship hatch, where an alien child appears with a toy and the two children exchange toys, being free of the prejudices which cause adults to fear the unknown. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Bobby Supporting Characters: * Unnamed Alien Race ** Unnamed Alien Child Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * Unrevealed alien race Locations: * ** *** Items: * Toy Spaceship * Alien Toy Vehicles: * Spaceship | Notes = * "The Last Man on Earth" reprinted in Uncanny Tales #7 * The events of "Why won't they believe me?" were later retconned to fit in Earth-616 continuity in Marvel: The Lost Generation Vol 1 11 by changing Zankor's previously unknown alien race to being a Skrull and the scientist was a young Reed Richards. This is confirmed to be true by Skrulls! Vol 1 1, which lists both stories under Zankor's entry. | Trivia = This issue was the first in the series to use the title "Amazing Adult Fantasy". The previous title was "Amazing Adventures". | Recommended = | Links = http://www.ffplaza.com/images/covers/misc/AmazingAdultFantasy7.jpg }}